


Teachers pet

by childunderthemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, physically advantage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: After awakening from the dream Tsunade knew what she wanted in life.





	1. Infinite Tsukuyomi

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapter I wrote was quite bad. But I got a new story going last night and had to rewrite this and re-upload. Hopefully everyone will like it.

Inside the dream no one could hear them scream. The way they squirmed before her was fantastic, the power she felt when she made her prized students shiver in pleasure had been overwhelming. When Tsunade finally were released from its grip the thought of bending Sakura over her knee and finger the woman till she screamed in pleasure never really left her. But she knew how to ensnare the young jonin. She had almost grabbed Ino while they rebuilt the hospital and forcefully made her kneel before the Sannin. But Tsunade needed someone she could trust with this secret.

“Shizune, I am happy you could come.” Tsunade opened the door to her house. It was located a couple of miles outside of the village that slowly started to grow into a city. 

“Well you don’t have to ask me twice Lady Tsunade.” The blond woman inhaled deep, she had never reacted with other than expectance when people called her Lady. But she would start regarding it as more when it came from Shizune for sure.

“Was it easy to find this place?” She asked her apprentice as she sat down in the sofa together. Tsunade crossed her left leg over her right and studied the younger woman closely. When Shizune noticed it she blushed.

“Lady Tsunade.” She whimpered in that subservient way she always did when she addressed the Sannin. 

“Have you done something with your hair Shizune?” the younger medical ninja gulped.

“Nothing I don’t usually do.” To break the strange tension Shizune went back to the question asked earlier by Tsunade. “Why did you build a house so far away from the rest of us?” the dark haired woman looked around the living room and stopped when she saw something strange on her teacher’s wall. 

“Is that… A whip?” a flogger casually hung from a loop in the ceiling and Shizune got up to inspect it closer. Tsunade saw it as her chance and got up too a little to eager. 

“It’s a flogger, I am testing some new ways of rehabilitating traumatic memories.” Shizune chuckled.

“With a whip?” Tsunade frowned. “Sorry… A flogger?” the young medical ninja had never laid eyes on something like this. She caressed the nine tails on the implement. She got hypnotised by the powerful sensation of the leather against her skin that she didn’t notice when Tsunade came closer. Not until the older woman wrapped her arms around Shizune did the spell break.

“Lady…” Tsunade covered her mouth with her hand.

“Just listen to what I have to say.” Tsunade nibbled at the younger woman’s neck. “I have been alone for so long, ever since your uncle died I have felt lost. My heart have been cold and almost dead to the people around me until.” Shizune moaned when Tsunade grabbed her breast firmly and kneaded it through her clothes. “When we were kept in the Infinite Tsukuyomi I found myself.” Shizune whimpered when the legendary Sannin pinched her erect nipple. The former Hokage inhaled deep and raised the younger woman’s hands over her head, made a fast handsign to wrap her wrists in rope and tie her to the loop.

“TSUNADE!” the older woman reacted without thinking and slapped Shizune across the face.

“Quite.” She said firmly. She grabbed Shizune clothes by her shoulder and with shear strength ripped it off. The young medical ninja was so shocked by her teacher’s sudden change that she couldn’t make a sound. “I want you. I need you.” Tsunade said and planted kisses down the young woman’s back. “We have travelled for so long, been through so much.” 

Shizune had felt the same thing, but never dared approach Tsunade about it. In her head they had been more than just friends for years. When the older women pulled the shred clothes down so her back was all exposed Shizune realised what was about to happen.

“Please. I… I love you.” Shizune whimpered and Tsunade caressed her back.

“Hush, I love you too. But like I said earlier. The dream opened my eyes for what I want and needs” Tsunade caressed the younger woman’s back with the flogger, she reacted by arching her back straining against the rope.

The first impact made her jerk forward, she whimpered and tugged on the rope holding her wrist. Second strike made her lift herself up by the rope while inhaling deep.

“How does it feel?” Tsunade purred and caressed the red marks on Shizune’s back. The jonin whimpered.

“I don’t know yet.” Tsunade kissed her neck.

“Do you want me to continue?” Shizune whimpered again, realising her legs where wet. First she thought she had peed herself but realised even faster she was aroused. Her face turned red and she exhaled.

“Yes Lady Tsunade. Please continue.” Tsunade smiled and took a step back. With a firm grip around the handle she let the flogger dance over Shizune’s back till the woman, just like in her dream was screaming in pleasure.


	2. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizune expresses her love to Tsunade who takes the chance to play more with her apprentice.

Tsunade watched the brunette’s naked chest slowly rise and fall. She had gone quite crazy with her apprentice the moment Shizune consented after slight persuasion to continue her little experiment. The Sannin caressed her long time companions face, leaned down and kissed her lips. Shizune whimpered in the cutest way as she started to wake up.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Tsunade purred into the younger woman’s ear. She had struggled a bit to get the younger woman to fully undress before bedtime last night but after some soft words and snuggle Shizune buckled to the Sannin’s request. 

“Just one more hour Sensei.” Shizune grunted and turned around.

“I was thinking of doing some experimentation.” Tsunade said and spooned her apprentice from behind and got a gasp from the brunette. “Do you consent to keep playing Shizune-chan? I promise to try keep my calm, I don’t want to scare you away.” 

Shizune trusted Tsunade with her life, for so long they had walked beside each other. She had seen her teacher break, die and rise to fight another day. The brunette turned around and looked into the Sannin’s brown eyes. 

“It was intense.” She whispered while leaning into Tsunade’s lips. Whimpering into her mouth. “I never ran away, no matter how scared I was to lose you. I stayed, I will stay until you tell me to leave.” The young woman trembled and inhaled deep.

The Sannin used her speed and strength to restrain Shizune to the bed. Tied the woman’s hands over her head. She inhaled deep when Tsunade started to kiss her neck, chest and took her nipple into her mouth and sucked it hard.

“Ahhh, Lady Tsunade!” Shizune arched her back but the Sannin pushed her down as she kept going down on the woman. 

“You are the most loyal companion I ever had Shizune-chan.” Tsunade nibbled on the inside of her thigh and roughly spread her legs. “I will restrain you further more for what to come. If you want to continue.” Tsunade caressed Shizune’s leg and waited.

“Please Lady Tsunade.” The Sannin smiled but waited, she could see her apprentice pussy twitch from where she sat. The younger medical ninja was clearly affected by it all. 

“Please what Shizune?” the Sannin needed to hear her consent or this would turn into something Tsunade couldn’t stand by. The day before she had been carried away. In the dream she had been a respectful Dominant, taking care of her submissive’s in such a good way they did her every bidding without question. She needed that here too. She wanted Shizune to want this, wholeheartedly. 

“I want you to… Please.” She pleaded and Tsunade loved it. “Use me.” Shizune exhaled and the blonde dug her nails into the brunette’s thigh. “Gahhhh.” Shizune gasped.

“Will you let me use you in any way Shizune? Even if it feels strange at first but will lead to something that feels incredibly?” Tsunade were going to cover everything until she continued with her plan. 

“I am going insane Tsunade…. Please I want you to touch me.” Tsunade’s gaze darkened when Shizune failed to use the title before her name.  
“What did you call me?” Tsunade said 

“What?” Shizune started to tug on the rope.

“You have always been so good addressing me properly. But you failed to do that just now.” Tsunade landed a firm palm on Shizune’s thigh. The woman cried out in pain.   
“I am sorry!! Forgive me Lady Tsunade!” the blonde smiled at the reaction. She would like to have a reason to truly punish her apprentice till she cried. But that was nothing she would do now. Now she wanted to bring Shizune immense pleasure till she screamed her name. 

“Shizune.” Tsunade purred and traced the red handprint on the woman’s thigh. 

“Yes Lady Tsunade.” Shizune squirmed against her restraint and moved her legs a bit. 

“May I tie your legs down as well Shizune-chan?” the way Tsunade used chan after her name made the Jonin’s heart melt.

“You may Lady Tsunade.” The Sannin smiled and firmly restrained the Jonin’s legs spread apart. Her fair skin was a sight for sore eyes. Tsunade caressed the restraint Shizune, but she wanted one more thing before she could start the main event. She got up from the bed and kneeled on the floor pulling out a drawer underneath it. 

“What?” Tsunade hushed her apprentice with a gentle smile.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” She smirked “More than you deserve that is.” A red colour spread across the Jonin’s face that made Tsunade smile bright. “You know you deserve it for being so protective of me and putting yourself in danger from time to time.” The younger woman gulped.

“I trust you Lady Tsunade.” The Jonin said whit a shy smile

“Good because I am going to put this over your eyes now.” Tsunade pulled a black pillowcase over Shizune’s head. At first she panicked but when the blonde leaned down and kissed her lips through the fabric she relaxed. 

The Sannin started to move furniture away and stretched before starting the summoning. A low bang was heard as Tsunade’s trusted slug Katsuyu appeared from a smoke cloud. Tsunade hunched down and picked her up.

“Dear Lady Katsuyu, would you be so kind and assist me today?” 

“Yes Milady!” the slug said subservient as Tsunade carried her to Shizune’s restrained body. “Milady… That is.. Your apprentice Milady!?” Tsunade giggled.

“A very good observation Lady Katsuyu.” Tsunade said and sat down between her apprentice legs. Shizune whimpered when the Sannin placed the slug on her stomach. 

“Lady Tsunade?” Shizune’s voice was uncertain. 

“I will make you feel so good Shizune-chan with a little help of Lady Katsuyu.” The younger ninja whimpered under the pillowcase. 

Tsunade asked the slug to grow slightly as it gladly did before heading in between Shizune’s legs. The Sannin crawled up beside her apprentice and laid down beside her, slowly caressing her stomach. A gasp left the covered face beside her when Katsuyu encased her apprentice clit. 

“Rub it good Katsuyu.” Tsunade said with a smile

“Yes Milady.” The slug squeaked.

“Shizune.” Tsunade whispered into her apprentice ear. She got a whimper as answer. “Do wanna know a secret?” the apprentice nodded eagerly. “I love you and will make your body love every single day of every single moment. We have fought so many battles, it is time for us to just enjoy everything life have to offer us.”   
Shizune arched her back when Tsunade spoke to her.

“I will let Katsuyu fill you up now, spread you open and then I will have to go out for a while.” Tsunade said and smiled as Shizune started to tug against the rope. The Sannin sat up again, took a ball gag from the bedside table and gently put it over the pillowcase and pushed it in between Shizune’s lips. Tsunade traced the ball with her thumb pushing on it a bit before leaning down and whisper into the tethered woman’s ear.

“Remember that last jutsu I perfected? The one where I with my medical ninjutsu is able to take someone’s hearing?” Shizune tried to talk behind the gag but Tsunade only heard blurry pleading. “Hush Shizune-chan I promise it is not permanent I will give your hearing back when I return.” With an intricate hand sign Tsunade spoke the words of her sound impairing justsu, after which she gently touched Shizune’s ears with her hands.

With everything ready she summoned another part of Katsuyu. She sat down in a large red armchair with the slightly larger slug than the one that was pulsing between Shizune’s squirming legs.

“Milady. How can I be of service?” Katsuyu asked in a respectful manner. Tsunade spread her own folds and placed the slug between her legs.

“Do to me what you already is doing to Shizune Lady Katsuyu.” The slug slithered in between Tsunade’s folds and pushed herself inside the Sannin. Tsunade gaped when the slug firmly forced itself inside her, it was an amazing sensation that mixed with the whimpering moans from Shizune. Tsunade summoned more slugs in the right size and ordered them to encase Shizune’s nipples and tease her asshole.

“Don’t stop. Not even if she hits climax.” Tsunade said and moaned as the slug inside her expanded and pulsated. 

“What about you Milady?” The slug asked softly

“Make me cum Lady Katsuyu! So I can spend the rest of the day looking at you making Shizune cum over and over again till you sense that she can’t handle it anymore.” Tsunade exhaled when the slug inside her started to move around.

“Yes milady!” 

Tsunade grabbed the armrest and cried out in unison wither apprentice. She let the slug in her get over to Shizune and join the one already inside her. The Sannin started getting dressed while the young brunette cried out in pleasure and discomfort as the larger slug entered her pussy. 

“My beautiful Shizune-chan. You are absolutely perfect dear and will bring me even more happiness like this than as my traveling companion.” Tsunade said while brushing her hair and putting it up in a high ponytail. She was just about to sit down and enjoy watching Shizune for a while longer when the doorbell rang. 

 

Tsunade hurried to open the door but not before she put a silence block jutsu on the on the one leading to Shizune and Lady Katsuyu. With a frown she locked eyes with Sakura Haruno as the door swung open.

“Sakura!” Tsunade said in a high pitch voice as one of her newer students looked back at her with a smile.


	3. New plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunde gets an idea when Sakura accidentally calls her old.

Tsunade just stared at the pink haired ninja who smiled brightly at her. The sun reflected in her hair and made her sparkle before the Sannin. 

“Lady Tsunade.” Tsunade just kept staring at the young ninja. “Have you forgotten? We are supposed to train today:” Sakura giggled and put her arms on her back that made Tsunade’s head fill with ways of tying the pin haired girl up. She shook her head so violently she got nauseas.

“Ohh no.. Of course not Sakura dear. I just.. Come in!” Sakura stepped in and respectfully took off her shoes before walking further into the house.

“How come you built the house here milady? I mean, you would have been able to build anywhere in the village as former Hokage you must have finances too.”   
Sakura’s words became a cacophony which Tsunade didn’t understand as she watched her trail further inside. Not until the Jonin turned around and waved her hand in front of Tsunade did the Sannin realise she had drifted off again.

“I am sorry Sakura. I have to admit I did forget that we had a lesson today.” Sakura smiled

“You work too hard milady. You should start enjoying your retirement. Let the younger generation take over.” Tsunade’s gaze darkened. 

“What do you mean with that Sakura? That I am… To old?” Sakura giggled nervously knowing how Tsunade felt about her age.

“I didn’t mean anything else than…” the young medical ninja started to laugh. “Hahah um I … You know I respect you a great deal milady.” Tsunade closed her eyes. Maybe she should hurry up her plans when it came to her desires. 

“You know Sakura in my day when someone as young as you disrespected a ninja as high as my rank.” Tsunade walked over to her seating area and sat down in the sofa. “They were punished for it.” Sakura gulped and sat down beside her teacher.

“I really didn’t mean to be disrespectful milady.” Sakura said and sounded truly sorry for it. But Tsunade was going to test her.

“Well I student of mine should understand that she needs to be subservient and respectful for me to be able to teach her everything I know. I know you are strong already but I need to know that you can admit when you have been bad and deserves to be punished and accept to be punished by me.” Sakura gulped, she leaned back and crossed her legs. She brushed of the sleeveless red qipao dress she always wore and tried to look into her teacher’s eyes without blushing. 

“I can understand that milady and I am sorry I…” Sakura swallowed hard. “Called you old.” Tsunade smiled.

“Well I accept your apology but I still think you need to be punished Sakura dear.” Tsunade tapped on her lap and Sakura just stared.

“What?” the young ninja said confused.

“Come here Sakura and lay down over my lap so I can punish you.” Tsunade said with a smirk, Sakura just stared at her. “It is your choice dear, the longer it takes you to come over here and let me punish you the longer it takes for you to get back to training.” Sakura whimpered when she stood up and walked over to her teacher and kneeled in the sofa beside her. 

“Are you sure I really need to be punished milady?” Sakura trembled when Tsunade put her hand on the young woman’s back making her get down over the older woman’s lap. 

“Yes I believe you need more discipline Sakura.” Tsunade pulled Sakura’s qipao up so she could caress the medical ninja’s ass properly. She slowly started to land firm palms on the Jonin’s ass. Sakura gasped a bit but Tsunade wanted more. She increased her spanking pace till the girl was squirming in her lap and didn’t stop until she heard Sakura closing the edge of crying. When the jonin was still, resting her head on the armrest Tsunade caressed her back slowly.

“Now you are forgiven Sakura. You showed me once again that you are an exceptional ninja respecting tradition and rank.” 

 

Sakura listened to Tsunade’s words. Her heart was still racing and she was trying to comprehend what she was feeling. The ache from her ass had made her wet. No one except for Sasuke had ever made her feel like this. Sakura blushed when she rose from Tsunade’s lap and kneeled in the sofa beside her teacher who smiled a gentle smile towards her. The older woman caressed her cheek.   
“You did well. Now I want you to meditate and then I have research notes that need rewritten. Understood.” Sakura nodded and walked out into the garden. She found a young cherry blossom tree that she sat down beneath and closed her eyes. She tried so hard to concentrate on meditation. But the only thing she could think about was her aching ass against the hard ground. 

 

Tsunade walked back to Shizune and smiled when her apprentice was thrashing against her bonds, muffled scream rose behind the gag and she was drenched in sweat. 

“Lady Katsuyu, how is she doing?” Tsunade said when she sat down in the red arm chair and started to study the tethered woman’s thrashing body. 

“Very well milady, she has orgasmed fourteen times and I can’t sense any signs of her wanting to stop.” Tsunade tangled her fingers together and tilted her head.

“Has her ass opened for you yet or is she resisting Katsuyu?” the Sannin asked amused over the large puddle of lady juices between Shizune’s legs.

“She is still refusing milady. Do you want me to force it open? I don’t believe she has ever used her ass for sex milady.” Tsunade’s eyes sparkled 

“Let her ass be I want to play with it later.” The slugs antennas started to move restlessly and it squeaked as someone tried to push the door handle down. 

“Sakura?” the handle stopped when Tsunade called out.

“I can’t concentrate milady. Can I start with the notes?” as long as the door was shut Tsunade knew the pink haired girl wouldn’t hear a thing comming from Shizune.

“Do that dear but make sure that your handwriting is perfect Sakura.” Tsunade smirked. “I don’t want to have to punish you again.” She now knew how she would sway Sakura to become her submissive and she would enjoy it greatly.


End file.
